<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flufftober2020 by JustAGoodFellaRaccoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796817">Flufftober2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGoodFellaRaccoon/pseuds/JustAGoodFellaRaccoon'>JustAGoodFellaRaccoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGoodFellaRaccoon/pseuds/JustAGoodFellaRaccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short fics based on prompts of the StarkerFestivals in Tumblr<br/>https://starkerfestivals.tumblr.com/post/629993701380341760/starkerfestivals-flufftober</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 3 - Blushing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluff is what were are after !!!! also it seems I'm not able of writing anything else lol.</p><p>Thank you for reading :) seriously</p><p>Grammar and spelling corrections are very welcome</p><p>Also feedback is welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was so nervous; he was at one of the top important meetings of the executive staff at SI. Tony had invited him just to let him see how the company actually worked and maybe he could lend over some ideas or some feedback was equally appreciated. There was anyone who was important to the company namely the directors of each area, the best engineers and creative minds, all in the same room with Peter. Needless to say, he was cringing, he had never spoken to anybody in the room and Tony hadn’t arrived yet. All he was doing was just being there, sitting in one of the corners just looking around, watching how everybody was discussing thing that sounded important; then Tony arrived and everybody went silent. He went to the front of the room and owned the place, in a figurative sense of course. Peter was dazzled about how Tony explained the objectives of the forth coming project, he was a natural leader, he settled what he wanted to achieve and how he expected all of them to get there, then, he asked for some feedback from each team. Only him could get a room full of expects and ask for the best of their ideas without looking down on anybody and as a result, although there were different kinds of minds, they seem to merge and stream their ideas in a perfect tune, after some discussions Tony let them talk among themselves and approached Peter. </p><p>-Hey, you made it.</p><p>-Yeah, it’s really interesting.</p><p>-You don’t seem to be having much fun, I don’t blame you though.</p><p>-No, no, no, it is … overwhelming actually. Everybody here is so clever.</p><p>-You are too, you know?</p><p>Peter really doubted it, but coming from Tony was a great deal. He said those kind of things all the time, encouraging, praising him, he loved them so much, and they made his heart squirm every single time, he also blushed each one of those times.</p><p>-Hmm, maybe someday I'll get there, I could help you with the design.</p><p>-Yeah that would be cool.</p><p>There was an awkward silence after that, he wanted to be closer to Tony, but sometimes he just didn’t know what to say or how to act in front of the most awesome man of the world, just staying there by his side was an monumental event, the man could be talking to anyone else, doing anything else, but somehow he always chose to be with Peter.</p><p>-You smell like coffee.</p><p>-Really? I hadn’t notice, does it bother you?</p><p>-No, it’s reassuring … soothing, like nice, really nice, you know?</p><p>Well know, Peter was blushing, and it didn’t helped that Tony was smirking, well not actually, there wasn’t sneering in Tony’s face, there was this soft tender smile, that melted poor Peter’s heart.</p><p>-Yeah, I get it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Extra:<br/>
Time would pass and Peter would always associate the smell of coffee with Tony. As if the smell would hug him and transport him to every special time he had spent with the man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 5-Cooking together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony suddenly wants to cook vegan food.</p><p>Open ending</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, it was supposed to be the 5th<br/>Caught hand holding | Secret relationship | -&gt;Cooking together&lt;-</p><p>Open ending ... sorry<br/>If it were longer I guess it would be an slow burn.</p><p>Thank you for reading<br/>Comments are very welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was entering to Mr. Stark’s lab when he heard a voice that startled him,</p><p>-Hey Parker, as you are into that vegan stuff I need some help.</p><p>-Sure, are you going vegan sir?</p><p>-What? no, I just need to learn to cook stuff</p><p>-Ok, what kind of stuff? Salty, sweet, a snack, a meal?</p><p>-Whatever you like to eat it’s fine.</p><p>-Ok, but I don’t know if what I like you would equally like it</p><p>-Just, are you going to help me of not?</p><p>-Sorry sir, sure</p><p>-Perfect, tomorrow evening it’s fine for you?</p><p>-Yeah, I can stop by</p><p> </p><p>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>-So we are going to cook tuna watermelon, it’s supposed to taste like the real thing but I really don’t know, I’ve never had an actual tuna steak, only cheap cans before going vegan.</p><p>-Really? I don’t know what’s weirder, going vegan before tasting the whole range of flavors there are out there of the thing about watermelon tasting like an animal.</p><p>-Yeah, well, I do like eating but I can’t overcome the cons of eating animals, the suffering, the explotation, the climate change.</p><p>-Whoa kid, don’t cry, let’s cook then.</p><p>________________________<br/>-And, voila! a whole vegan main course, go on, taste it,</p><p>-I have to admit I could get used to this</p><p>-I’m glad you like it, but are you finally telling me what is this whole thing about?</p><p>-Hmm I was just curious</p><p>-That doesn’t sound like you, I know you love your raw steak and you wouldn’t go through all the bother for just “being curious”, well, at least not for this kind of thing.</p><p>-Yeah, I do like a raw steak, and usually I wouldn’t bother, but if you liked somebody who ate meat, would you cook for them? </p><p>-That’s a difficult question, but I think that yes, maybe, only for the right person you know?</p><p>They went silent for a minute.</p><p>-So this is all about someone you like?</p><p>-Hmmm yep, you could say so.</p><p>-Oh</p><p>Peter was so miserable right now, he was so excited to share his passion with Mr. Stark but that only accentuated the hit he felt right now. Well at least he knew whomever Mr. Stark liked, they were vegan and that was nice, sort of.</p><p>-Right, so you have the basics, you can ask Friday for more recipes and guidance.</p><p>-Oh, no, no kid, I would really like to learn to cook more of your favorite recipes, you have variety don’t you? I liked this one, and once I went to a vegan café and I didn’t like anything there, but this is nice.</p><p>-Uhm, well yeah, sure</p><p>He made sure to enjoy his new hobby with Mr. Stark and tried not to think about the real reason they were doing this together. If he forgot about it, the time they spent was magical. Mr. Stark would astonish him any time, he was sure Mr. Stark wouldn’t like to be bossed around and would became desperate by having to cut or mixing anything, but to his surprise he seemed to be enjoying himself. It was sort of cute. Also he would make him laugh, like, a lot. They talked about a lot of things while they cooked, like about Peter’s friends, technology, physics, how to vegan chemistry was nothing Tony would have ever thought about, emulsions, and even some anecdotes about Tony’s youth, how he had made a hitchhiking travel around America for two months without his parents knowing where he really was. As a consequence, by the one hand Peter was always in a good mood, by the other hand, the downturn was the fact that he spent his days crying about it with his friends.</p><p>-I mean, he is just, I don’t know, isn’t it cute? learning to cook just to please somebody.</p><p>-Yeah, I wouldn’t expect it from him, he seems to be the type of person who would mock you just for being vegan.</p><p>-He isn’t that mean<br/>___________________________________<br/>Peter wanted to get Mr. Stark out of his mind but the cooking sessions made it impossible. He felt like a weirdo, pinning over his mentor while the man was in love with somebody else. </p><p>-So your birthday is coming Pete.</p><p>-Yeah</p><p>-And would you like anything special?</p><p>-Hmm not really, I was planning to spend the evening with May, MJ and Ned.</p><p>-So, I’m not invited?</p><p>-Yeah if you’d like to, sure.</p><p>-I was just kidding</p><p>-No, please come, I just thought that you wouldn’t like to spend your evening that way, maybe we’ll just have a meal and watch a movie, I wouldn’t make your day boring.</p><p>-You could never make anything boring Peter, I have had a lot of fun spending time and cooking with you.</p><p>-Thank you</p><p>-I should be the one thanking you kid, you are just one of a kind.</p><p>-You mean weird</p><p>-Yeah, but that’s what make you special kid. You know what?, you can move the whole celebration here, you’ll be more comfortable.</p><p>He felt that know well-known warm feeling in his chest, if only they could be like this forever.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>He knew it was his own birthday yet he arrived a little bit late, he wasn’t in the mood for anything, when he arrived he managed to fake some cheery mood. He greeted everybody, then he saw the table, it was like a dream, there were every one of his favorite dishes, not even May knew how to cook some of them.</p><p>-But what, it’s all vegan?</p><p>-Yeah, Tony spent the whole day cooking, he did it all by himself, he wouldn’t accept anybody’s help, I didn’t know he had it in him.</p><p>-Yeah, you know, I would only do it for the right person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 10-Leaning on shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 10 Leaning on shoulder <br/>... but I also missed out and mixed it with one of the 11's sorry lol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading </p><p>Feedback, comments are very welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now a stablished tradition, whenever they ended a mission, in the jet back home Tony would rest his head in Peter’s shoulder and drift off through their travel back home. The first time it got Peter by surprise, then he started to expect it, every time they got in the jet Peter made sure to occupy one side of the double seat. No one seemed to notice it and certainly nobody remarked it. </p><p>Then Tony would chat for a while, survey how the mission went and finally occupy the seat next to Peter and rest his head on him without saying a word.</p><p> It was cute, having one of the most powerful and intelligent man in the world to rest his head on you, the situation always provoked a twirl on Peter’s stomach.</p><p>But then, one day, after one particular difficult mission Peter couldn’t remain awake while waiting for Tony so he unwittingly fell asleep. Then, after a while he realized and tried to wake up, but he was stopped by Tony kissing his forehead. </p><p>-Shhhh Peter, it’s your turn, I’ll be your pillow kid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 12-Falling asleep together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>... fluff</p><p>12 - Falling asleep together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Peter is somewhere in 20, 21</p><p>Tony is his late 30's I guess</p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had been having a particular hard end of semester at university. He had been working on his final projects for two weeks know and his finals had finally come. It was tiresome but it was nice, he liked the whole process of having an idea and developing it, reading, programming, studying until late night. The only con was that he couldn’t spend much time with his mentor as before. His boss was very indulgent and told him that if he felt that he had too much on his plate, they could go easy on the project they were working on; that comforted Peter in the same amount it annoyed him. It made him feel like it wasn’t a big deal for Mr. Stark, like he didn’t mind missing a session together, but to him every second separated from his boss was a second wasted. He knew that sounded pathetic and clingy but it was true, he just had a big crush on the man that it was maddening, so in despite of the amount of work he had, he showed up that Friday evening to his lab session with Mr. Stark even though he had had two exams that day and hadn’t sleep properly in … he didn’t even remembered, but it really didn’t mattered. As soon as he entered the lab he was received by a concerned look from Tony.</p><p>-Hey kid, are you sure you are fine?</p><p>-Yeah, why?</p><p>-You look like a zombie, like you could faint any second.</p><p>-It’s not that bad, and you are always having less sleep than me Mr. Stark.</p><p>-You just spaced out for fifteen seconds kid, you need sleep or you won’t be functional jeez, session’s cancelled, come, you need to rest for a little bit.</p><p>-I’m perfectly fine.</p><p>-No, you are certainly not.</p><p>Peter must have been exhausted because he couldn’t react fast, one second he was standing up and then he had been dragged to Mr. Stark’s bedroom. Either the world was moving too fast or he was moving too slowly, everything was a confusing blur. He blinked and then he was been tucked into Mr.Stark’s bed.</p><p>-What, what are you doing?</p><p>-Making sure you have a proper rest so you don’t pass out.</p><p>-I told you I’m fine, I don’t want to waste time, we can go on.</p><p>-Gosh, you are so stubborn, fine, I’ll rest here and we’ll just talk about the power the battery of your suit needs to support the heater in your suit and doesn’t drains the battery.  </p><p>-What kind of work is that?</p><p>-The kind you need and the only kind I’m letting you do for now, now, move aside.</p><p>-What?</p><p>-Yeah, I’ve been awake for 40 something hours, I’ll mark the example and snooze off for a while.</p><p>-40 something?</p><p>-Actually Mr. Stark only have rested for periods of 3 hours every 16 hours off work for a period of 17 days. Friday intervined.</p><p>-Thank you Friday, that was way too much information.</p><p>-And you were trying to scold me.</p><p>-I WAS scolding you, now shush, actually the bed it’s quite comfortable right know, I don’t know why I’ve been avoiding this for so long.</p><p>Tony was drifting off faster than expected, Peter was truly tired, but he still wondered why Mr. Stark hadn’t been sleeping well and why he had been hiding it, but his own sleep deprivation made him fall asleep soon. Then they were them, both under the soft covets, enjoying the warmth of each other, the room soon was reigned only by the sound of the rain outside and their encompassed breaths.</p><p>Peter woke up next Saturday morning, and the first thing he saw was Mr. Stark’s chest. He was shocked, but then he remembered what had happened the day before. He had had a marvelous rest, the kind that makes you disconnect from everything that isn’t the joy of sleeping, that makes you wander into a wave of peace. However, Peter’s heart was accelerating now, he was in between Tony’s arms in an intimate embrace. He felt the blush on his cheeks. For sure he was happy, it felt like floating despite being in a bed, but he was also panicked, what would Tony think when he waked up?, would he freak out? would he assume the guilt and move aside? would he claim it was a mistake and never touch him again? those pictures in Peter’s head turned him sad, so he reconsidered the whole situation, if this a once in life thing he should enjoy it. If he could he would hug the man in front of his so hard and as tender as he could. Then he heard a sound, if was Tony’s creaky fraught whisper.</p><p>-Please Peter, please just give me 5 minutes more.</p><p>He felt Mr. Stark tightening the embrace.</p><p>-I’d give you a life time.</p><p>-What?</p><p>-What?</p><p>Maybe Peter wasn’t as awake as he thought, after all he was speaking to Tony’s chest.</p><p>-I thought you were freaking out kid, I saw you panicking Peter, it almost broke my heart.</p><p>-What? no, no, noooo, I just realized I would never like to move from here.</p><p>-Yeah me too, it’s too goddamn perfect.</p><p>-Laying on a bed after 40 something hours of sleep deprivation?</p><p>-Nah</p><p>-You know that’s not healty? that’s not even sane.</p><p>-Yeah, but I do it with little naps, but the thing Peter is that sleeping with you is a divine pleasure.</p><p>Tony could feel the kid’s embarrassment conveying through Peter’s face to Tony’s chest.</p><p>-You know if you have been having trouble sleeping I could help you any time.</p><p>-Don’t throw that offer so lightly because I’d love that, although this was all about you.</p><p>-I thought you may have forgotten it.</p><p>-I’d never, you know it’s you all I can concern about?</p><p>-Really?</p><p>Peter hide his face in Tony’s chest again.</p><p>-Oh I love when you that</p><p>-Stop mocking about me</p><p>-Then you could make me shut up.</p><p>-With my sass?</p><p>-I have a better idea</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>-Gosh just freaking kiss me kid.<br/>
And so he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>